Facing the Darkness
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: AU fic: Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his son and apprentice Luke travel to Kashyyk to investigate strange happenings.
1. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I guess Disney does. All characters created by George Lucas. **

**A/N: Greetings, Star Wars fandom. I started writing this AU fic where Anakin trains Luke as a Jedi while I was waiting for a friend to return from research, and then I kind of went overboard.**

* * *

** -AS- **

** Jedi Temple**

** Coruscant **

Luke was powerful. Extremely powerful. Anakin had known for many years that Luke was strong, but as a teenager his powers were finally showing their true potential. The whirring purr of their lightsabers filled Anakin's ears as they practiced.

As Luke lunged forward Anakin stepped to the side. "You need to practice your footwork, Luke."

"But Dad-"

Anakin shot him a sharp glare. "We're in the Jedi Temple, Luke. I am not your father here."

Anakin understood how difficult it was to distinguish work from home, especially for Luke, but here they were training. Here, Anakin was a Jedi Master first and a father second.

"Sorry, Master. I won't forget again. "

Luke stood up straight and bowed his head. Anakin smiled. The kid would forget again.

"We're going to do it again. Slowly, this time."

Some Jedi stopped to watch them. Who wouldn't? They were the only father-son who happened to be Master and Apprentice. And Anakin was a hero of the Clone Wars, the hero who discovered the hidden Sith Lord within the Senate. While Anakin enjoyed the attention, he sometimes found himself troubled. What if he had accepted Palpatine's request?

Anakin studied his son, whose face was scrunched up in concentration. He hadn't told his family about his brief descent into the Dark Side—about how Palpatine had nearly turned him while he was full of rage and anger. Even after these many years, Anakin suspected that Padme knew the truth. She knew about him slaughtering the Tusken Raiders after he had discovered Shmi dying in one of their tents. Aside from Obi-Wan, she knew him the best.

Luke, though... would he ever be like him?

"Let yourself be guided by the Force, Luke," Anakin said. "You rely too much on your physical strength, and on the things you can see."

"How can I use the Force on something if I can't see it?"

"You just have to trust your instincts."

Luke grumbled, but he closed his eyes and tried again.

Right now the Jedi Temple was their home. Padme and Leia were on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan, and what with Luke needing more Force training Anakin didn't bother going home. C-3PO was taking care of the house while the Skywalker men were on Jedi business.

As Anakin instructed Luke someone lurked into the training room. Anakin held up his mechanical hand for Luke to stop. Both of them shut off their lightsabers and placed them back on their belts. He slowly turned to face his old master.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, turning, "back from a meeting with the Jedi Council?"

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned against a wall, watching them in silence. Anakin didn't even need to turn around to sense his presence: the Force was strong within his old master. It had not changed since Anakin left Obi-Wan's side.

"As always," Obi-Wan replied.

A beaming smile spread across Luke's face. "Master Obi-Wan! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Good, Luke, thanks for asking. I've been busy with the Jedi Council."

Something about the way Obi-Wan spoke made Anakin believe that he was hiding something from Luke. Just as well—Anakin had heard unpleasant rumors that the Jedi Council believed that a Sith Lord still existed, despite the fact that Anakin had helped arrest Palpatine. He was in prison now, and Anakin had not bothered to visit his false friend.

"Your apprentice has grown strong in the Force, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You have trained him well."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan steadily, trying to read his old master's face. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a task for you and your apprentice on Kashyyyk. There is an internal political dispute that requires Jedi mediators. Think you can handle it?"

Anakin and Luke glanced at each other. Luke was only fifteen, barely old enough to accompany Anakin on any possible violent mission. So far there hadn't been any particularly dangerous missions—not since the Sith had been stopped when Anakin was a younger man. Dangerous missions didn't bother Anakin—after all, he and Obi-Wan had some pretty terrifying adventures during his own training. Padme, however, forbade Anakin from taking Luke on any mission she deemed too dangerous. How could he explain that the Jedi Council could overrule her, since Luke was part of the Jedi Order. She didn't seem to think so, not when Luke hadn't yet passed his Trials.

"Kashyyyk?" Luke exclaimed. "I've never been there!"

"The Wookiees need Jedi mediators?" Anakin asked. "I've always hated politics, Obi-Wan, I don't know much about Wookiee politics."

"I'm not so sure it's all about politics," Obi-Wan replied. "The Wookie who contacted the Jedi Council seemed agitated. The Jedi Council wants you to uncover the truth."

Although Luke was practically wriggling with joy at the thought of going somewhere other than Coruscant or Tatooine, Anakin frowned. Kashyyyk was a dangerous planet. Having grown up in the city, Luke wouldn't have any idea how to navigate the treetop cities. One wrong move could send him hurtling to the misty floor, full of dangerous creatures even the Wookiees avoided. But Anakin couldn't shelter him forever, and he couldn't refuse a direct order from the Jedi Council.

_Well, I could, _Anakin thought, _I've done it before. But one wrong move and they could take Luke away. _

At first the Jedi Council had not approved of Anakin taking on his own son as his apprentice. Anakin had already broken the rules by marrying Padme in secret, and once she gave birth to twins their relationship couldn't be keep secret much longer. Save for Luke's fair hair, he looked almost exactly like his father. Some skillful negotiating on Obi-Wan's part had saved Anakin. He could continue being a Jedi Knight, but he would be indefinitely excused from the Jedi Council. Considering his deeds, it was a blessing Anakin was still a Jedi at all.

"When do we have to leave, Obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"The shuttle leaves tonight. Earlier, if you are able."

"We'll be there."

For a moment Anakin thought that Obi-Wan was going to lecture him again, but why would he? Anakin was a much older man now, not an insolent young man who continually backtalked to his master. Luke was much politer to Anakin than Anakin had ever been to Obi-Wan.

"I trust you'll take care of the mission," Obi-Wan said. "Report to the Jedi Council once you've arrived on Kashyyyk."

Anakin nodded. "Will do. Come on, Luke. We best get going."

* * *

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think it needs to keep going. Consider this a prologue as I figure out other character POVs and other plot details. Not sure when I'll update, but I'll work out an update schedule after this really awful homework week is done. **


	2. Lessons and History

**Disclaimer: George Lucas created everyone. **

**A/N: I probably shouldn't have written so much fanfiction in such a short amount of time with my workload, but I did! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I have a plot outline in my head. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lessons and History **

** -LS-**

** Space**

Luke hadn't accompanied his father on many Jedi outings. Most he did attend were dull; indeed, he hadn't been able to pull out his lightsaber for any of them. Tribal or trade disputes bored him to death, but the Jedi were keepers of the peace in the galaxy. They had to listen to each side carefully. And while Luke knew that it was his duty, it was still incredibly boring.

"Can I fly the ship, Master?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Obi-Wan always hated flying. I'm glad I'm with someone who doesn't mind the occasional barrel roll."

"You didn't answer my question."

Anakin laughed. "No, Luke. Not now. Maybe later."

Flying one of the bigger ships was something Luke had always wanted to do. If he wasn't training to be a Jedi, then he would have gone to flight school to become a fighter pilot. He loved everything about flying. Whenever he did get a chance to fly, he drove his mother crazy with his tricks and flips.

"You still need practice," Anakin said.

"You got to fly battleships when you were younger than me," Luke said. "Why won't you let me fly the ships?"

Anakin ran his real hand over the ship's control. This ship was Anakin's baby. He barely allowed Luke to access the co-pilot's controls, let alone fly the ships.

"I'll take you pod-racing sometime," Anakin said. "We never stay long enough on Tatooine to do it... and your mother hates it." Anakin grinned. "She watched me nearly kill myself in my last real race."

"Isn't that how you won your freedom?"

"With Qui-Gon's help, yes."

Sometimes it still baffled Luke when he remembered that his father had grown up as a slave on Tatooine. The very idea of slaves was foreign to him. Every so often Anakin would stop by Tatooine to visit his mother's grave, sometimes staying long enough to visit his step-brother Owen and his wife Beru. Luke didn't mind Tatooine, but it wasn't his favorite planet. It was so different from Coruscant, where he grew up. Luke couldn't see himself living on such a hot and dusty planet, and certainly not as a slave. Naboo was much nicer.

"Pod-racing sounds like fun, I guess."

Luke swiveled around in the co-pilot's seat, clearly bored but too polite to say it. A few years ago he may have complained, but Anakin had quickly curbed his tongue with a stern lecture or two. Anakin wouldn't tolerate it, especially not when they were on a mission.

He watched his father fly the ship, his fingers barely moving to manipulate the controls. A scar ran down Anakin's face, yet another souvenir from the Clone Wars to match the mechanical arm. What had the Clone Wars been like? He only knew as much as the Jedi Archives told him and the stories he had heard from other Jedi. Sometimes his parents told him the story of how they tried to rescue Master Obi-Wan from Genozia, and how they had utterly failed. In retrospect they laughed and joked, but Luke knew that the Clone Wars had been hard for everyone. Especially, some of the older Jedi said mysteriously, for Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan.

"I need to talk to your mother to tell her where we're going," Anakin said. "Why don't you go get dinner ready? Make yourself useful."

"I will, Dad."

Not that Luke actually _wanted _to make dinner, but he sensed that his father wanted some alone time. Ever since Anakin started training Luke and taking him on missions, Luke had noticed several through about his father that seemed odd. For instance, when Anakin had to fight he sometimes became extremely aggressive. He never wanted Luke to pull out his lightsaber unless he had to, and even then Anakin made sure that their enemies never came close to his son.

Anakin was a stern father, but he showed his affection in so many other ways. Just not when they were on Jedi business. Master Obi-Wan had gently explained to Luke why Anakin was like that sometimes.

"It's the Jedi way," Obi-Wan had said. "Remember that you're a unique pair. Not many padawans train with their parents. Jedi must learn to leave their feelings behind, to let go of personal feelings in order to be better keepers of the peace. In time you will learn to do the same."

Luke couldn't even begin to imagine trying to let go of his personal feelings behind on a mission. He certainly didn't think that Anakin did, at least not all the way. Was that why Anakin left him behind for so many missions?

Growing up with Anakin Skywalker as his father was a strange thing indeed. Sometimes his father was just too mysterious for his own good.

**-OWK-**

** Jedi ****Council**

** Coruscant**

Obi-Wan did not stay to watch Anakin and Luke leave the Jedi Temple. Instead he walked straight back to the Jedi Council meeting room, where Master Yoda waited for him.

The old Jedi Master sat waiting for him in a chair, though he stood up once Obi-Wan entered the room. He used the Force to close the door behind him and the curtains closed. Best that no one knew about this now.

"Good evening, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Are you feeling better?"

"The same as yesterday," Yoda replied, "but matters, it does not."

Although Yoda had not been in any major battles since the Clone Wars, the past sixteen years had still taken their toll on him. He was an old creature, far older and wiser than anyone else in the Jedi Order.

"Sit, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, gesturing towards the chair. "Much to discuss, we have."

The two of them sat across from one another.

"Strong, young Skywalker is," Yoda said. "Think you the same, Obi-Wan?"

"Undoubtedly so. Every time I see him it is obvious that he has gained tremendous control over the Force, more so than the other younglings his age."

Even Obi-Wan had been hesitant about approving the apprenticeship. Nothing against Luke or Anakin, of course, but Anakin's relationship with the Jedi Council was tenuous at best. Both Skywalkers were unusually strong in the Force, and who could deny Luke the chance to train as a Jedi when he was so obviously powerful?

And Anakin had made sure that Luke had come before the Jedi Council at the correct age. In fact he had done everything right for Luke that hadn't gone right for him. After Anakin spent so many years in good service, the Jedi Council finally agreed to allow Anakin to take on Luke as his apprentice, having found no strong argument against the pairing.

"Be ready for the Trials soon, Luke will be," Yoda said. "Think you the same?"

"He's still very young. At times reckless like his father. Give him a few more years."

Yoda smiled, though Obi-Wan did not. They were not here to discuss Luke Skywalker's future; they were here to discuss a more important matter.

"Master Yoda, why have you sent the Skywalkers to Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Unfinished business on Kashyyyk, there is," Yoda said, settling down on a cushion. "Behind bars, Darth Sidious may be, but the Forces of the Dark Side are not all accounted for."

"It's been sixteen years. I thought we had deactivated all of the rebellious clones."

Once Darth Sidious had been arrested and the news made public, several of the clone armies attempted to turn on their Jedi officers. An unknown order swept through the clones, an order that they had apparently been waiting for. Though surprised, the Jedi had moved quickly enough save a few who were caught off-guard.

"Many planets, there are, and many places to hide an army. Explore the Kashyyyk surface, no one does. The Wookiee representative complained of political sabotage. Many deaths of many politicians. Fallen to the surface, they have, and never returned."

"And you suspect the Dark Side?"

"So long as there is a Sith Lord, the Rule of Two will not desist. Failed to acquire Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, Darth Sidious has, but the Dark Side of the Force does not stop even when its Sith is behind bars."

Although Obi-Wan had never discussed that uncomfortable situation with Anakin, he knew very well that Sidious had attempted to groom Anakin as his apprentice. No one had said anything, not when the whole world celebrated Anakin's dramatic role in Sidious' capture.

"So you're suggesting that Sidious has another apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Persuasive, the Dark Side is." Yoda looked troubled. "Check Sidious' guards, you will, and check again."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "I'll report back to you."

"Tell no one, you will, until we are certain Darth Sidious is innocent."

"And Anakin?"

"Knows Darth Sidious better than anyone, he does. If something is amiss on Kashyyyk, discover it, he will."

_You __trust __Anakin __with __much, __Master __Yoda, _Obi-Wan thought. _But __he __has __earned __the __Council's __trust. __I'm __just __worried __if __this _does _have __anything __to __do __with __Palpatine._

**-PS-**

** Alderaan**

Padmé Skywalker rested in her quarters and read a book. The day's talks had gone rather well. Minor political disputes aside, she and Senator Organa had gotten quite a bit of support for their newest bill proposal.

"Incoming message from Anakin Skywalker," the computer announced.

Her husband's cloaked form appeared in flickering blue light. The connection was worse than usual...was he on a spaceship?

"We've been ordered by the Jedi Council to investigate a political dispute on Kashyyyk," Anakin said. "I don't suspect that it will take long. I hope to be back by the time you and Leia return to Coruscant."

"Be safe, Ani. Call me when you reach Kashyyyk, and make sure Luke's with you."

"I'll be spending more time calling everyone than actually doing my job. I'll see you on Coruscant. Love you."

Anakin's avatar vanished.

"Was that Dad?" Leia called out. "Where did the Jedi Council send them this time?"

Leia Skywalker, dressed in white and her dark hair up in their customary buns, strode into the room. Though Leia had the chance to train as a Jedi as well, she had decided to pursue her mother's career path as a politician.

"Kashyyyk."

Leia laughed. "Ha, does Dad even understand Wookiee? What's he doing there, anyway?"

"He didn't say," Padmé replied.

Most of the time Anakin said nothing about his mission, though he did talk to her whenever he felt that a mission might be too dangerous for Luke. He never explained why, since Jedi business was Jedi business, but whenever he came home from one of those missions he seemed... haunted. Sometimes he came back with mysterious injuries he never discussed with her or the kids.

Padmé set her book aside and pulled up a computer screen. Though no longer a Senator, Padmé was a still political adviser for the new queen of Naboo. She didn't know much about Wookiee politics, but if Anakin and Luke were going there to settle some sort of dispute, then Padmé wanted to have some idea of what they were doing.

"It's getting late, Leia," Padmé said, her eyes still on the screen. "You should go to bed."

"Why?"

Padmé turned around. "It's late and we have to get up early to meet with Senator Organa. I won't have you nodding off like you were this morning."

That girl, sometimes... Padmé shook her head. Typical teenager.

** -AS-**

** Space**

The minute Luke walked out of the cockpit, Anakin looked over the files Obi-Wan had sent him about the situation on Kashyyyk. His brow furrowed as he scanned its contents, his face becoming more and more grim.

_Palpatine may be involved? It's worse than I thought. _

All at once he was frustrated with the Jedi Council. Given his history with Palpatine, why did the Jedi Council think it was a good idea to send him on this mission if they thought that the Sith Lord was involved?

Anakin looked out of the cockpit window and stared off into space. Master Yoda probably thought that, as someone who had gotten close to Palpatine, he would know if something was amiss at once. Even so, Yoda had been cautious around Anakin for a very long time. Did the Jedi Council finally believe that his past was behind him?

He flexed his mechanical hand. Anakin knew that he had changed in many good ways. Raising the twins had done more good for him than anything the Jedi Order had, and Obi-Wan knew it.

"Dad, dinner's ready!"

Suppressing the urge to correct him, Anakin pushed Jedi manners aside. There was no one else on this ship. Still, sometimes Anakin felt the need to keep up formalities even when no one else was watching.

Anakin closed the files and got up from the pilot's chair. There was no need for Luke to know anything about Palpatine's possible connection, not unless it was actually true.

"R2, think you handle the ship without me?" Anakin asked.

The little R2 unit beeped happily in reply. R2D2, their trusty battle droid, helped man the ship when Anakin wasn't flying.

Luke sat at the small table waiting for him, their spartan dinner spread out. Anakin slid into his seat, sighing heavily.

"Everything OK?" Luke asked.

"Yes, of course."

Anakin had never been good at hiding his emotions. That's how he got in trouble with the Jedi Council: his occasional temper tantrums. He was better now, though. Years of practice—and being humbled at almost being turned to the Dark Side—had mellowed him out just a bit.

"We'll be landing in Kashyyk's capital early tomorrow morning," Anakin said. "Before you go to bed I want you to re-read those files on Kashyyyk. It's a very dangerous planet, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Luke replied indignantly.

"Luke..."

"All right, I'll do it."

As they ate their dinner in silence Anakin brooded over Obi-Wan's words, wondering if indeed the Sith Lord somehow had influence far beyond his prison cell on Coruscant.

* * *

**A/N: I've never written Star Wars fic before, so tell me if Yoda's dialogue seems off. He's actually a little tricky to write. And I'm not as familiar with the EU as some, so feel free to correct me.**

**Also, I'm envisioning once a week updates, preferably on Thursdays, but this week will be an exception. **

**Review! **


	3. Kashyyyk

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone. **

**A/N:**** Hi! Just so you know, this isn't going to be a super-intensely-long fic because I don't have the time to write that sort of thing again. But we'll see where this goes. :D**

* * *

** -AS-**

**Rwookrrorro, Kashyyk**

A cadre of Wookiee representatives met Anakin and Luke as they stepped off their aircraft. Wookiees were tall, hairy creatures that Anakin hadn't had much contact with. Anakin had to crane his neck a little to look up at the Wookiee representative.

"General Skywalker," the Wookiee said. "It is good to see you."

"Good to see you as well. This is my apprentice, Luke."

The Wookiee nodded. At this point in time Anakin couldn't deny that Luke was his son—not even to people who didn't know. They two looked so much alike that anyone could see it. But Anakin always made it a point to introduce Luke as his Jedi apprentice, not his son.

"Let's talk in private," the Wookiee said. "Please follow me."

"I can't understand a word they're saying," Luke whispered.

"My Wookiee's not so smooth either," Anakin said, "but it's good enough for me to understand. They can't speak Galactic Basic, but they are able to understand it. You'll get it in time."

The three of them walked inside one of the immense tree houses, most likely the home of one of the Wookie politicians. Luke didn't even attempt to hide his amazement. After accepting some refreshments Anakin went straight to business.

"I was debriefed before I arrived," Anakin replied. "Tell me more about the deaths."

"They are disappearances," the Wookiee said. "We're uncertain if they're dead or not. Someone—or something, is taking our people."

"And you don't think it's a wild animal?"

"They don't venture far from the planet surface. And these people have been taken from their treetop homes."

A serial killer, then? Or a kidnapping scheme? If no one knew what happened to the Wookiees who disappeared to the surface, then Anakin wouldn't know.

"Have you dispatched search parties?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, but we cannot search at night. It's too dangerous."

"General Chewbacca disappeared two days ago," the Wookiee said. "He was the last to disappear."

"General?"

"Yes, he fought in the Clone Wars when Kashyyyk was invaded."

"How very interesting."

Hmm. Researching the histories of the other people who disappeared would be his first priority. Luke could do that while Anakin spoke with other Wookiees in the city.

"Keep your people safe," Anakin replied. "We'll do our best to track down whatever is behind this."

People put extraordinary faith in Jedi. Even Anakin had thought that Jedi were invincible soldiers of the peace when he was a child. Time made him realize that, yes, Jedi could be killed.

"Thank you, General Skywalker." The Wookiee gestured towards the city. "We will escort you to your quarters, if you wish to rest before you begin your search."

"Thank you."

Anakin began following the Wookiee. Realizing that the conversation was over, Luke started and ran to catch up.

"What did he say, Master?" Luke demanded. "What kind of political dispute requires Jedi mediators?"

"He didn't want to say what makes him scared online," Anakin said. "The Wookiees are afraid that someone... or something... has infiltrated their ranks. We're here to investigate murders."

Luke nearly tripped in surprise.

"Then why did Obi-Wan say that it was a political dispute?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes we have to put on an act for the world to hide our true intentions," Anakin replied. "They don't want the infiltrator to know that we've come for this."

Though hesitant because Palpatine—in whatever way he could—may be involved, this all somehow made Anakin more determined to get the job done quickly. If the Dark Side was indeed on the move, then Anakin needed to stop them before they could hurt Luke.

**-OWK-**

** Prison ****Cell**

** Coruscant**

Obi-Wan had not once visited Palpatine in his cell. In the days following Palpatine's arrest Obi-Wan had been furious that he had tried to take Anakin, and refused to have anything to do with him. Even after these many years Obi-Wan was not certain that he could contain his emotions.

Had Palpatine been responsible for Anakin's frequent mood swings? Responsible for their many fights before the arrest? Anakin wouldn't say. Maybe he was too humiliated to say anything about it, even to Padmé.

First Obi-Wan would talk to Palpatine, and then later to the round of guards that rotated outside of Palpatine's cell every hour.

Though he knew each of the guards by name, Obi-Wan was still subjected to a search before being allowed inside the Force resistant prison. Reluctantly, he left his lightsaber at the gate before walking in. Best not to allow Palpatine any sort of weapon.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," a voice stated, cracked from disuse. "I was wondering when you would come."

The Sith Lord sat behind the glass wall of his cell, his face hidden beneath his dark cloak. He looked up as Obi-Wan approached.

Mace Windu had wanted to kill Palpatine on the spot, but Anakin had stopped him. Just as well, it wouldn't do for the Jedi Council to suddenly murder the Supreme Chancellor. He was too well-liked by the public. The last thing they needed was the entire galaxy against the Jedi Order. To frame Palpatine for his crimes, Obi-Wan and the other Jedi pulled together security tapes and exposed the true nature of the stormtroopers.

Now that everyone knew he was the Sith Lord, Palpatine did not bother to disguise his Force power. There was something off about it, like it was tainted. Obi-Wan didn't like it.

"I'm in no mood for pleasant conversation, Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied. "I am here to ask you questions, and I expect you to answer them."

"And I expect you to answer mine as well, Obi-Wan."

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck prickled. "About what, may I ask?"

"The Skywalkers."

Obi-Wan straightened, his eyes narrowed. "The Skywalkers' personal history will remain personal. You don't have the right to know anything about them."

"Are you still bitter, Obi-Wan?" Palpatine asked. "Remember that part of it was your fault. You held Anakin back."

_Don't __let __him __get __to __you, _Obi-Wan thought.

"I almost had him, you know," Palpatine replied. "He was mine for a very long time... all the while you noticed _nothing.__" _

"Anakin belongs to no one," Obi-Wan snapped.

No, no one owned Anakin, not since Qui-Gon had freed him on Tatooine. In his own way, Anakin didn't even belong to the Jedi Order.

"I heard he and the senator had twins," Palpatine said. "I knew about that long before you figured it out."

Obi-Wan did not lose his temper often. But now, he was very, very close. Obi-Wan turned to leave. He had had enough of this already.

"We can still execute you, Palpatine," Obi-Wan said. "Mace Windu was very much in favor."

"Then do it."

Deep down, Obi-Wan felt as though Mace Windu was right: the Sith Lord was too dangerous to be kept alive. But until he had proof that Palpatine could extend his influence past his prison cell, then they had no reason to execute him. Besides, Jedi did not kill unarmed prisoners.

"Have you influenced any of your guards?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If I had, I would not tell you. Don't be stupid, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you for your time," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "I'll be in touch."

As he walked out of the prison, attempting to calm down, he forced himself to stay on track. There was other business to be done here. Talking to the guards was his top priority. Perhaps then he could find some answers.

**-LS- **

** Guest Quarters **

**Rwookrrorro, **Kashyyyk 

Luke had never been in a place quite like this before. The Kashyyyk capital was a huge city, and the Wookies... well, he had never been in a place where he couldn't understand the language. Everyone spoke Galactic Basic back home, and on Tatooine, and on Naboo...

He felt kind of useless, to be honest. What good was he here, when he couldn't understand Wookiee? Well, it wasn't as if Anakin could teach him. He smiled at the thought of Anakin trying to imitate the Wookiee tongue.

"I have a task for you, apprentice," Anakin said. "I need you to research the politicians who disappeared more closely."

"Why?"

Anakin glanced at him. "I have my reasons, Luke."

"Did Master Obi-Wan tell you something? Why are we really here?"

Anakin stood up. "Don't question me, Luke, and don't try my patience. Not on this mission. If all goes well you won't have to know."

Struggling not to backtalk, Luke shut his mouth and glanced to the side. "I understand, Master."

"Good. I will be gone for the afternoon, but I need you to do this for me. I need you to look for patterns, especially if the Wookiees were somehow involved in the Clone Wars. Start with General Chewbacca. He disappeared a few days ago."

This had to do with the Clone Wars? That definitely perked Luke's interest. "I will, Master."

"Good. I'll be back in around five hours. I don't want you going outside, especially not at night. You are to stay here and do your research."

"Of course, Master."

"Don't let me down, Luke."

So, this somehow had something to do with the Clone Wars. Once Anakin walked out the door, Luke sat down heavily in the office chair.

He didn't like staying behind doing the paperwork while Anakin went out and had all the fun. Just once—once before he had to go through his Trials—Luke wanted to pull out his lightsaber in a real fight. That would give him some real experience.

But maybe if he found out something important Anakin would let him go out on the more dangerous missions. With that more cheerful thought in mind, Luke went about his Jedi business.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review and tell me! As some of you know, I'm very open to criticism, so I don't mind. **


	4. Chapter 4: Treetops

**Disclaimer: I down own anyone. **

**A/N: I haven't forgotten you, I swear! Things just got chaotic and I had to push this fanfic to the side. Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Treetops **

** -AS-**

** Kashyyyk **

The clone army had disappeared. The true collaborators—the hangover aliens from the Trade Federation—were either already imprisoned or missing.

_You could have been great, young Skywalker. _

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he walked along the treetops. He didn't need to dwell on Palpatine's words. Despite his relatively small stature among the Wookiees, the inhabitants moved out of his way. There was something about his Jedi status that made all creatures across all systems move out of his way.

This was a big planet, and if the Wookiees who did disappear were down below, then they didn't have a great chance of surviving. Even the other Wookiees knew that, and probably assumed that the missing ones were a lost cause. They expected him to find out who was behind the attacks and to stop them from happening again.

But what if he did organize an expedition to look for the Wookiees? What would he find down there other than monsters? At this point he had discovered nothing, and Anakin felt that the only way to get to the bottom of this mess was to go down there.

_Should I take Luke? _

The more he stopped Luke from getting in on the action, the more frustrated the boy became. Anakin understood why Luke was annoyed, because he had acted the same whenever Obi-Wan tried to protect him, but it was necessary. Luke wasn't experienced enough.

Eventually Anakin decided to talk to Obi-Wan before he made any sort of decision. Though he was no longer Obi-Wan's apprentice, he occasionally asked Obi-Wan for advice, despite the awkwardness.

Hm. Anakin had a bad feeling about this.

** -LS- **

** Kashyyyk **

Luke eventually left the guest quarters, restless and full of energy after being cooped up too long on the ship. He didn't intend to stray too far from the house; father would be furious if he caught Luke on his way back from Jedi work. But he _needed _to go outside or else he would go crazy!

After he finished his work he shut down the computer and took off, intending to take a quick walk outside the clear his head.

The problem was that _everyone _knew he was a Jedi. Down from the apprentice braid to his brown robes to the lightsaber he carried on his belt, there was no denying that he was trained in the Force.

Luke didn't feel safe walking around without his lightsaber. He had been involved in enough missions to know that anyone would target a Jedi, especially a young Jedi unaccompanied by his Master. Better to have his lightsaber with him.

Kashyyyk was a strange city. Luke peered over the edge into the misty floor below, becoming dizzier the longer he looked at the mist. Wookie cries echoed through the tall, round trees. Some Wookies even swung through the jungle.

_I still don't know if this has something to do with the Clone Wars, _Luke thought.

He tried to think about everything he had learned about the Clone Wars, all the way from his parents to Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_I am a product of the Clone Wars. _

Without the Clone Wars, his parents may have never gotten together. The terror of dying brought them together in defiance of the Jedi Code.

Luke was smart enough not to ask the other Jedi what they thought of Anakin's marriage. He had learned from both his parents that it would be best not to discuss it, and after spending copious amount of time in the Jedi Temple he knew almost immediately what the others thought.

Luke didn't want to hold any sort of special status for being the son of Anakin Skywalker, though he was aware that he did.

Someone stepped close to him. He looked up and found a Wookiee standing over him, speaking words Luke couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I don't speak Wookie."

He really needed to brush up on his intergalactic languages. As he gazed up at the Wookiee, Luke felt as though something was off. Something just didn't feel _right. _

_ I've got a bad feeling about this. _

Luke's hand strayed towards his lightsaber. The world around him spun as the Wookiee grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Seconds later he was sent hurtling through the air. Luke tumbled over the edge and down to the forest floor, crying out in terror as branches whipped past his face. His lightsaber—somehow still in one piece—tumbled after him, spinning off into the trees. Luke reached out and tried to concentrate on the Force, tried to bring the lightsaber back to him, but to no avail.

_Father! _

**-OWK-**

Coruscant

Obi-Wan continued to interrogate the guards, though his patience was wearing thin. There were several hundred guards to talk to, as they were rotated every so often to keep Palpatine from influencing them. Not that there was any chance of that, of course...

"Master Liam."

Just the man Obi-Wan was looking for! The Jedi looked a bit haggard. He was a middle-aged man from Coruscant with a scar across his cheek from the Clone Wars. It seemed as though the Clone Wars had taken their toll on everyone.

"What is the matter?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My former apprentice has gone missing," the Jedi replied. "I know he can take care of himself, but..."

The Jedi Master trailed off.

"I need to talk to you, Master," Obi-Wan said. "This concerns Palpatine."

"Palpatine?" the Jedi Master looked confused. "What about him? Does the Jedi Council want to finally execute him?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied quickly. "But circumstances may call us to do so."

Mace Windu was correct: Palpatine should have been killed the night he was arrested. Anakin should have killed him.

_Does Anakin have anything to do with this? _

Dark unpleasant thoughts crossed Obi-Wan's mind. Anakin knew that he should have killed Palpatine, but was conflicted by his friendship with the man. Could that friendship have lingered?

_Stop it, _Obi-Wan chided himself. _Anakin is happy now without Palpatine. _

Memories of this particular Jedi Knightly came back slowly to Obi-Wan. He wasn't particularly good friends with the Jedi, but the Jedi Order knew of everyone.

"What about Palpatine?" Liam asked.

"I need to ask you about your time guarding him, as you were part of the rotating cycle. Did you notice anything unusual about your time guarding him?"

"No," Liam replied. "At least not that I know of."

"Did you bring your apprentice with you?"

"Terreo? He came down only once with me. I trusted him; he was going to begin his Trials the next day." The Jedi looked distracted. "But why does that matter? He went off on a mission two weeks ago and was supposed to return yesterday!"

From what Obi-Wan knew Terreo was a young human apprentice, just a few years older than Luke. A young man who recently passed his Trials with flying colors and was now a full-fledged Jedi Master.

Despite Obi-Wan's fatigue, he suddenly could see how this whole situation played out. Liam had brought his apprentice down one time. It was possible that, somehow, Palpatine could have done something to sway his mind. It was a well-educated guess, and perhaps nothing would come out of this investigation, but Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling about this. Better to check it out and investigate than be sorry later.

"The Jedi Council will see to it that he returns," Obi-Wan said. "Send all of his contact information to me. I will personally oversee the investigation."

"Thank you, Master."

The poor fellow was so overwhelmed with his own assignment. Obi-Wan left the complex and back to the Jedi Temple. He turned on the communication system to speak with the Jedi Council, moving so that the person receiving the call could see his flickering blue form.

"I need to contact Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "This has to do with Palpatine. I believe that he is set upon revenge."

**-AS- **

** Kashyyyk **

"General Skywalker," a Wookie said. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi requests your presence."

Anakin snapped out of his reverie. Obi-Wan must have discovered something that would help in this investigation.

"I'll be with him in a moment," Anakin replied.

He had just been thinking out his proposition for an expedition down to the planet surface. The more he thought about it the better the idea sounded.

_Father! _

The Force-fueled cry for help was loud and clear. Anakin forgot everything: Obi-Wan, the Wookie representative, even his own safety. Anakin flinched, his eyes wide with horror.

"Sir?" the Wookiee asked. "Master Obi-Wan is—"

"Luke!" Anakin exclaimed.

Without a second thought he threw himself over the edge of the platform, the Wookie representative calling out after him. Branches cut his face as he descended into the mist, the air around him growing colder and colder and the light dimming into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I actually don't like the way I wrote this chapter, but I felt the need to put something up. I may go back and fix this. But now the real fun starts! **


	5. Chapter 5: On the Planet Surface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. **

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the late update! I've been busy trying not to be unemployed, and promised myself that I wouldn't work on long fics until I got any job. I just got a job this week, so I'll be putting myself back on a fic writing schedule. Second, thank you for the feedback. I should reiterate: I'm writing mostly from the movies and my knowledge of the expanded universe is limited (though I just finished reading Shadows of the Empire!). Any EU book recommendations that would be helpful for this fic are very welcome! I will try to go back and rewrite some of your suggestions into the previous chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Planet Surface

**-LS- **

**Kashyyyk **

Luke crashed to the forest floor. He lay there for a long while, coughing violently and blinking away the stars in his eyes. He had attempted to use the Force to break his fall, though he was only partially successful.

Water dripped down onto his forehead. When he stared up at the treetops he could not see any sunlight, although he knew that it was day. The trees were too large and thick, and their leaves too dense for any sunlight to come through.

_Where's my lightsaber? _

He rolled over and began to pat the ground, unable to see clearly in the dim light. Mud soaked his clothes and matted his hair. Luke spat out a mouthful of mud and grimaced, though mud in his mouth was the least of his worries.

_I've lost my lightsaber. Dad will kill me. _

Luke stopped, trying to think clearly. Someone had thrown him down here, and obviously meant to kill him. Would they come down here to finish the job?

He pushed himself to his feet and tried to get his bearings. From his research he knew that this place was full of monsters. At least in a city he could use the Force to sway weak minds. Manipulating the mind of a rampaging creature from Kashyyyk, one that could pop out and attack him at any moment, could be beyond his skill. Luke remembered his father once telling him about swaying the mind of the monster about to eat him on Genozia. As fun as that sounded, Luke wasn't sure if he could do it.

Luke leaned against a tree trunk and looked up. There was no way he would be able to Force jump back to the treetops. Strong in the Force he may be, but he knew that he had a lot to learn. Admitting that to Master Yoda hurt Luke's pride more than he wanted to admit.

He began searching around for his lightsaber, though he soon gave up. It might have gotten stuck in one of the branches. If that was the case, then his lightsaber was a lost cause. Luke peered up one last time before walking forward.

How he was going to get back up to the city, he hadn't the faintest idea. But he wasn't going to get anywhere just by staying here. For a moment he decided which way was east towards the city, and then began walking in that direction, intending to send out Force messages to his father.

"Stop right there!"

** -AS- **

Anakin made it to the forest floor with relatively few scrapes and bruises, and unlike his son managed to keep his lightsaber intact. His legs shook as he landed in the soft earth, sweat pouring down his face as the humidity got to him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force.

_Luke, where are you? _

No answer. How strange. Luke was trained in the Force enough to respond, and he had responded to Anakin when he began to fall. Now he could hear nothing.

Unpleasant thoughts rumbled in his mind as he remembered his search for his mother, and how he had gotten there a few minutes too late. Anakin didn't even want to begin to imagine what would happen if he lost his son. Imagine what Padme would say. Anakin wouldn't hear the end of it when they got back home. Anakin cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

_"Luke!" _

A few flying creatures scattered at the sudden noise. Hmm, maybe it would be best not to shout. It might attract unwanted attention. All thoughts of solving the mystery of the Wookie deaths disappeared from Anakin's mind as he set off into the Kashyyyk wilderness to look for his son.

**-LS- **

** Kashyyyk **

Luke turned around. A young man, perhaps just a few years older than Luke himself, wearing a white shirt and a black vest, stood near him, aiming a blaster right at Luke's head. Luke instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but his hand only grasped air.

"Jedi," the man said, looking at Luke's clothing. "Pardon me: _baby_ Jedi."

Luke reached for his braid instinctively. "An apprentice is _not-" _

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Where's your lightsaber?"

"I lost it."

"Hmm. Where's your master?"

If this man meant him harm, then Luke shouldn't give out much more information. Using the Force to fight others only worked for so long when the other side had blasters. Luke's face twisted into a grimace.

"That's none of your business."

The young man still had his gun trained on Luke. "Why are you here?"

"Look," Luke said, growing irritated, "I just want to get back to the city. Unless you can help me do that or know about a Wookie named Chewbacca, then I'm leaving."

Having no need to initiate a fight, though the man irritated him, Luke turned to walk away.

The young man suddenly barreled into Luke, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around the muddy ground as Luke fought back, trying to push the man off of him. The young man pinned Luke's shoulders to the ground.

"Whoever your Master is," the young man said, "tell him that I have nothing to do with the Wookie deaths!"

Frightened, Luke pushed the young man off with the Force. The young man flew through the air and slammed against a tree. His blaster accidentally went off, forcing Luke to take shelter behind a tree.

"Jeez, kid! A little warning would be nice!"

Taking a deep breath, Luke made himself step back out to face the young man. Why should he feel afraid? His father was Anakin Skywalker, the man who saved the Republic from the Dark Side, and Luke was his apprentice. His mother was one of the most powerful politicians in the Senate. Luke would not cower.

"What do you know about the Wookie deaths?" Luke demanded, raising his hands threateningly. "Who are you? Answer me!"

Luke forced the blaster out of the man's hand. He then waved his hand, trying an old Jedi trick he hadn't quite perfected yet. "You _will _tell me everything you know about the Wookie deaths."

Nothing happened. To Luke's surprise the man began to laugh. "Not quite the Jedi Master yet, are you?"

Something howled in the distance before Luke could respond. Somehow the tension between them melted as both remembered how dangerous this place was.

"So, you and your Master are here to investigate the Wookie deaths," the man said. "I figured one of you would show up sooner or later."

Who was this guy? And what was he doing here on the ground, anyway? Not even the Wookies liked to go down here. There were a lot of unanswered questions that needed answering. But if he could figure something out before his father, then maybe Anakin wouldn't get angry at him for wandering off. Maybe Luke could finally prove himself ready for the trials to become a full Jedi Knight.

"You did?"

"Yeah. If I help you find your father, can you help me?"

"What do you want?"

"I found the bodies of the dead Wookies. I don't want to be incriminated. And my ship's grounded for the moment." The man paused. "I know where Chewbacca is. He's alive. In exchange for helping me get back into space I will show you where Chewbacca is."

Luke thought for a moment. Something told him that the young man wasn't exactly good guy material, as he seemed to be hiding out on the planet surface for some nefarious purpose. A smuggler, perhaps, hiding his cargo in a place no one wanted to go?

"I'm Han Solo," Han said, putting away his blaster. "What's your name, kid?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Even in the gloom, Luke could tell that Han looked slightly taken aback. "Skywalker. Well, now, I think I know who your master is. All right, Luke, come on. Let's go see Chewbacca first."

Filled with apprehension, Luke followed Han into the wilderness, wondering all the while if Anakin would be able to find him.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to put something up to make up for my absence. Review! **


End file.
